La Push
by Bella AKA Manda
Summary: Embry and Trey, have fought many times. This time it really affects Trey.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Embry (wish I did), I only created Trey, I don't own the song lyrics by Nickelback**_

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, I was listening to Nickelback and this just popped into my head hope ya like it.**_

**Trey's POV**

He was drowning inside, the mess in his head, the fight with Embry was the only thing he could think about. He couldn't help thinking about it, they had seemed to be always fighting now, never stopping but this one was worse than any of the others, there was real hatred in Embry's eyes. Trey had never felt anything like this for another living soul, he felt like his inside were tearing, he couldn't stay in that house any longer. He had to leave, but where was he going to go, anytime he left he went to Embry, his waiting arms, his loving arms. Trey always felt protected when he was with Embry, but now he had no one. He had nowhere to go, but he couldn't stay there by himself, with only his thoughts to keep him company. Trey left his house and walked down to the ocean. He knew he would be okay at the ocean, he loved it there. Trey sat down at the edge of one of the cliffs.

"_How could you think I would cheat on you." Screamed Trey_

"_You were cuddling up to him, he was kissing you. How could you do this to me, I thought you loved me?" Embry's eyes were filled with tears, he was screaming, he was angry, he was hurt, he had to gain control, he was starting to shake._

"_I would never do that to you. You obviously don't trust me very much if you think I would cheat on you for any guy that walked past me. What do you really think of me?" Trey could tell that Embry was getting to angry, if he kept going like this then Embry was sure to change, but Trey felt hurt that Embry could think that little of him, the man he claimed to love._

"_What was I supposed to think?" Embry asked trying to keep his anger down unsuccessfully._

"_You were supposed to trust me." Was all Trey said before storming away from Embry. _

Trey didn't know what to do, the fight just played over and over in his head, he couldn't stop thinking about it, it hurt too much. How could he think that little of him. Trey was looking over the edge of the cliff looking at the water, thinking of how easy things would be if he just went over. He knew these weren't rational thoughts but he just didn't know what to do anymore. He decided he should, so Embry could have anyone he wanted. He always thought that he was never good enough for Embry. Trey had made up his mind; he couldn't live with this anymore. He couldn't keep hurting Embry, even if it was unintentional. Tears streaming down his face, Trey stood on the edge of the cliff, and basically just fell forward off of the cliff, he heard a noise after he fell, but couldn't understand what the noise was.

**Embry's POV**

Embry looked on as he saw his lover, standing on the edge of the cliff, he was about to walk towards him when he saw him go forward and over the cliff.

_These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

"Noooooooooooo" Embry cried out, as he saw Trey fall off the cliff. Embry ran to the edge, and jumped, the water wouldn't kill him, but it might kill Trey. He couldn't let that happen. What was Trey thinking, how could he do that, why did he do that. Embry had to find Trey, Embry loved Trey with all his heart, he felt like he had imprinted on him. He couldn't really tell, but when Trey wasn't near him, all he thought of was him, when Trey was hurt, he was hurt. He couldn't let Trey die, he knew he couldn't survive it. Without Trey there was nothing in Embry's life to live for.

**Trey's POV**

Trey was sinking lower and lower, he didn't try to fight, the coming black. He kept going through the memories he had of Embry. All the while as his memories began to fade, all he could think of was 'I'd Come For You' by Nickelback. In Trey's mind it was his and Embry's song.

_I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow._

He knew Embry would be sad about his decision, but he couldn't do it anymore, if he was only supposed to be with Embry to fight with him, then he couldn't do it, he loved him too much to do it. He opened his eyes in the water for what seemed like the first time in a long time, since he'd gone under, it was partially light under the water, but still hard to see. Trey could see something above him, something that looked to swimming towards him. He thought he must really be dead as he swore he saw Embry coming towards him. Trey couldn't keep his eyes open. He shut his eyes, he felt arms around him, but couldn't tell if it was real or just imagined.

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you_

**Embry's POV**

Embry jumped in to the freezing waters of La Push he had to find Trey before it was too late. He saw something sinking lower and lower, it must be Trey was all Embry thought. Trey wasn't even trying to swim, Embry couldn't let him die, he just couldn't. He swam as fast as he could trying to get to the man he loved, he thought it might have been too late, but when Trey's eyes opened and looked at him he knew there was still some life left in Trey's body, it just made him swim faster than he thought he could. When he reached Trey he enveloped Trey in his arms and swam to the top of the ocean.

Embry dragged Trey on to the beach and started to perform CPR on him, without any response, Embry thought he had lost Trey but something in him made him keep trying with CPR he could lose him, not now, not ever. After what seemed like ages but actually only a minute or two Embry saw Trey's chest rise and fall, at first weak but gradually more steady. Embry just hugged Trey to him. A couple of minutes after Trey's breathing started again, his eyes seemed to open a little. Embry let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding, he was overjoyed at the fact his lover was still alive. The fact that he knew everything was going to get better from this moment on.

**Trey's POV**

Was he dreaming? No it felt too real to be a dream. Embry had saved him. He reached up to caress Embry's cheek, Embry turned his head to kiss Trey's hand, he felt... he couldn't even describe how he felt, the was love, happiness, sadness, and whole other amount of emotions he could even name.

"I'm sorry." Was all Trey could say, he was just too exhausted to say anything else.

"Let's get you home." Embry could tell he was too tired, he picked up his lover and took him home. Trey fell asleep in his loves arms, he was so warm wrapped tight in Embry's arms. Even after everything they've been through, Trey knew that now they'd be perfectly fine.

End.

_**Author's Note: Hey guys... if ya liked my story please review xoxo**_


End file.
